The Tarnished Soul
by Midnight Watcher
Summary: A new family moves into the Tipton, and there is something strange about the kid.  What lies in store for the twins?  Come in and find out.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life, but i do own my characters.

**Chapter One: Arrival**

It was raining, and raining hard, a wonderful way to begin the summer, as a taxi pulled up in front of the Tipton Hotel, its imposing architecture and numerous lights, shining as beacons for weary travels. As the taxi came to a halt the two passengers, a mother and her son, prepared to depart after a long journey.

"Are you sure you are ready," the young woman said as she pushed here long darkish hair out of her face and looked at her son her deep blue eyes full of sympathy and worry "we could always do this later when you feel up to it." The young boy next to her had medium length black hair and sharp green eyes; he was a health looking boy except for a long diagonal scar running down his face between his eyes across his nose to his cheek.

"No, I think I am ready" he said to his mother looking happier than he had been in the last few hours. He looked down at the floor, almost like in a trance, he pick up a small stuffed animal on the floor between his legs "I have a feeling this will be a better experience."

They both opened their doors as a person from the hotel had come to take their bags from the trunk. The taxi driver said to the mother, "that'll be 50 bucks ma'am", she gave him the money and after their entire luggage had been removed he drove off.

The bellhop packed their luggage onto a cart and wheeled it inside and was followed soon after by the mother and son, his hand in hers and a small well worn in teddy bear in his other arm, holding it tightly to himself. Some would make fun of a twelve year old boy holding a teddy bear but if they could only understand it would make perfect sense.

As they walked over the threshold of the hotel the cold of the rain was gone and warmth covered their soaked forms.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_Meanwhile on the 23__rd__ floor_

Zack and Cody Martin were on their way down to the lobby to see Maddie and pester Mr. Moseby, as they got near the elevator they hear their mom calling to them.

"Wait up boys," Carey almost yelled trying to catch up with her twin sons "I'm coming with you."

They looked confused at the time "Thought you were staying in the room to get some alone time while we went to the lobby," Zack asked looking at his brother, then looking back at his mom.

Carey after catching her breath replied, "I was but then Mr. Moseby called and told me a new family was moving into the hotel today and wanted me to give them a warm Tipton welcome," see said with a smile on her face trying to imitate Mr. Moseby.

The twins let out a small laugh at their mom, "Wow this is great" Cody said now smiling "I wonder if they have any kids? And what job their parents have, or what room they are in?"

"Or if that kid is a cute girl," Zack managed to get in after Cody's avalanche of questions. His mom and brother looked at him not at all surprised, but more questions racing through each of their minds as the elevator arrived and they got in.

They continued talking about it till they got to the ground floor. "Okay boys." Carey told them before the doors opened "lets not try to scare away the new family now."

"We won't," the boys said together, as the doors opened and they prepared to greet their new quests.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_Back in Lobby_

As the boy and his mother approached the front desk, the boy knew he would have a good time living in this palace, he already knew he would make friends very soon.

They got to the desk and the mother rang the bell a few times because no one was there at the moment. Just then Mr. Moseby walked in from his office and walked behind the desk "I am terribly sorry but we are a bit short handed at the moment, how may I help you?" he asked in a nice and comforting voice.

Just then the elevator doors open and the Martin family walk out not knowing when the new family is going to be their but excited none the less. They happen to over hear the conversation Mr. Moseby is having with some guests at the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Mesman, me and my son, Matt, have a room given to us by Mr. Tipton," Jennifer says looking down at her son who in turn looks up at her.

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you Ms. Mesman, and Matt, how was the trip, can't imagine how long it must have been?" Mr. Moseby asks as he types on the computer bring up their room information and getting their keys.

Jennifer is rummaging through her purse "Yes it was a long trip, longer than we thought. Isn't that right Matt?" looking at Matt who was playing with his bear.

"Yeah, long and boring" is all he says in response.

Zack and Cody look at each other after hearing the conversation "Well that must be the family" Zack says.

"We should go over and say hello" Carey adds, starting to walk over to the front desk.

"Well everything has already been taken care of Jen, may I call you Jen?" Mr. Moseby asks, while handing them their room keys, one for each.

"Of course, everyone does" she says smiling and beginning to relax "much better than saying Jennifer or Ms. Mesman all the time, right?"

"Too right," Mr. Moseby adds "well you are on the 23rd floor, there is another family living there, a mother of twins who is the lounge singer."

"They are coming to greet us right now," Matt says without looking around, just staring at his bear and rubbing the slightly damp fur.

Mr. Moseby looks behind them to see the Martin family walking up right then, _who is this kid, and how did he know that?_ Mr. Moseby thought to himself as Carey walked up to Jen to introduce her and her boys.

"Hello, you must be the new arrivals," Carey said reaching out her hand to greet the new comers "I am Carey Martin, and these are my boys, Zack and Cody" she continued pointing to each as she said their names.

Jen shook Carey's hand and replied happily "Nice to meet you, I am Jennifer Mesman, but Jen for short" she said then look at her son who was still facing the desk, "and this is my son Matthew, or Matt."

As his name was said he turned around to face the Martins, just as they were going to say hi their eyes meet and trailed down the long scar that was the prominent feature on his face and they remained silent trying to think of something to say.

The other thing they noticed while still contemplating something to say was a bear he was clutching to his side. He looked very content with the bear and also not embarrassed at all even though of his age, and the fact he was a boy.

"Hello," Matt said sounding a little sad but getting better, he waited some seconds for them to respond.

Cody was going to ask them about their trip and where they came from, but before he could get the words out…

"What's with the bear?" Zack asked before thinking as he usually does.

"Zack!" his mother said some anger in her voice "I am sorry for my son's outburst"

"Its ok, I am used to the question" Matt said, holding up is bear, it had caramel colored fur and a red bow tie, "this is Bucket, he has been with me for eight years"

Zack rolled his eyes, thinking _oh boy this kid is just like Cody, they should make good friends. _Looking over at Cody who looks happy and sympathetic at the same time, just then they hear the bellhops bringing in the rest of the luggage from outside and Zack could see what looked like a skateboard on the side and his thinking changed _well, now that changes everything, I think I might grow to like this Matt.._

"So you are working in the hotel," Carey asked forgetting the outburst of Zack, "may I ask where and what you will be doing. I am the lounge singer."

"Of course, no problem" Jen said with a smile "I am working in the new restaurant, as the head chef."

"Wow, I was wondering when that was going to open," Carey commented "Well I hope you like working and living here."

"Thanks I am sure we will, well it was nice meeting you, but we need to finish moving in" Jen said, looking at each of the Martins then down at her son, "we have had a long trip and a lot of unpacking to do."

"Of course," Carey said still happy and putting on her best face, "Zack, Cody, why don't you help Matt take some of his things up to their room that should give you a chance to get to know one another."

Zack and Cody both kind of rolled their eyes, helping with heavy lifting was never a fun thing to do, but they both made an exception in this case, maybe learning more about Matt would be fun, "Ok" they both said in unison and started toward the cart with their luggage to help. Followed by Matt still holding Bucket the bear and looking at his mom, who was still taking with Carey about one thing or another. As they approached the cart Zack and Cody each took something, and Matt grabbed the skateboard and a smaller bag and looked at the twins.

"So you and you mom live in this hotel too?" he asked very inquisitively, "How long have you lived here?" He sounded full of questions and friendlier than five minutes ago, which was a good thing on his part.

Zack and Cody, caught a little of guard by the sudden onslaught of questions finally answered, "Yes we do live here with our mom," Zack said, still holding a rather heavy duffle bag, standing waiting for the elevator. Cody took on the second question, "We have been here for about a year now," Cody answered.

Zack put down the duffle bag he was carrying and sat down on the couch, looking surprised not to see a T.V. Cody also put his items down and looked around the spotless suite. Matt also put his stuff down and looked over and Zack and Cody smiled and said "I think this is going to be the start of and interesting friendship."

Thanks for reading, please review, and more to come if positive.


	2. New Friends

Th**anks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter, i would like to thank DarkElements10 and steffer22893 for their comments**

**and to my Literary Consultant who kept my grammer and spelling on track.**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

_The next day_

Matt rose from his bed feeling rested and looked around his room seeing all the still packed boxes. Still so much work to do, he let out a sigh and got dressed.

As he walked out and smelled breakfast cooking and saw the table already set, his mother was making pancakes, and by the smell they were chocolate chip. Jen turned around to see her son walking out of his room, she put down the hot frying pan and walked to the table.

"Morning sleepy head" Jen said with a smile on her face "did you sleep ok?"

Jen was dressed in a nice outfit, one she did not wear very often, and if she did it was for a special occasion. She was happy and full of spirit, but Matt could sense something in her. He could tell she was a little nervous.

"Yeah, that bed is really comfortable" Matt said, "so is today your first day at the new restaurant?"

"Yes it is and I am hoping to make a good first impression." Jen said starting to eat her breakfast while Matt also began on his stack of pancakes which were wonderful.

"So what does my little man have planned for the day?" Jen asked as she finished her small stack, taking the plates over to the sink. "I hope that someday you decide to finish unpacking that room of yours."

"Don't worry, I will get to it" Matt said still working on his pancakes, "I was going down to the lobby first to meet Zack and Cody."

Matt finished his pancakes and brought his dishes to his mother at the sink and looking very happy, there was a twinkle in his eyes Jen had not seen in a very long time, and seeing him so full of life and energy gave her a great feeling.

"Well I am glad you have made new friends so quickly" Jen said finishing the dishes and getting ready to go to work "I am sure those two will make good friends and be very supportive" She walked over to the door and opened it "alright I have to get going see you in a few hours, love you."

"Love you too mom," Matt said as his mom left and he went back to his room to get his wallet. As he walked back to his room and opened the door he began to feel dizzy for some reason. He sat on his bed and let his head settle down then got going again. _That was weird I hope it doesn't happen again, _he thought to himself.

As he got in the elevator and hit the button for the lobby Matt thought of all the good times he was going to have with his new friends.

As the doors opened he saw all the life in the main lobby of the Tipton hotel, the people checking in, the bellhops carrying bags and pushing carts and all the other people walking around going somewhere.

He walked out of the elevator and saw Zack and Cody by the candy counter talking to a girl with long blonde hair.

"So what's the new candy selection today, sweet thang" Zack said as he flirted with Maddie as always, "I think your looking better than ever today," he continued as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Anymore candy and that sweet tooth of yours is going to implode" Maddie said in response looking over at Matt as he came down the small stairs to the candy counter.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Matt asked as he approached the twins.

"Hey Matt" Zack and Cody said in unison, the turned to Maddie who looked a bit confused, "oh Maddie this is Matt, his mom and him just moved into the Tipton yesterday and she is working here" Cody said intruding Matt and Maddie, "Matt this is our friend Maddie she works the candy counter."

"Hi Matt, welcome and I hope you have a good time living here," Maddie said cheerfully shacking Matt's hand.

"Thanks I am sure it will be an interesting experience" Matt replied shacking back and smiling at Maddie.

Then the elevator opened and a well dressed girl ran out, down the steps and up to the candy counter past the boys.

"Maddie, I have a very important question for you," she said, sounding desperate.

"London what is the problem" Maddie answered, leaning over the candy counter.

"Well" London said, putting her hands on the counter, "Well daddy called and told me that I have to be at the opening of the new restaurant today."

"Ok London, so what's the big issue?" Maddie said, sounding uncaring as London spoke.

"Well I can't go alone, that would look bad for me, so I need a friend to come with and was wondering if you would like to go."

Maddie's eyes suddenly light up and widened as London asked her. She could not pass up this opportunity.

"Well if you insist, I would love to go. What's the restaurant is called?" Maddie said, not wanting to sound to accepting and needy.

"I think it is called the…" London said then, stopped to think and a blank expression appeared on her face.

"It's called The Tip" Matt said interrupting London's thinking processes, she looked down at him.

"Yeah that's it. Who are you" London asked with her usual happy cheery voice.

"Names Matt, my moms the head chef at the new restaurant" Matt said sounding proud of his mom's position "We moved into the Tipton like the Martins, actually we live next door to them."

"That's cool, so you're the new family my daddy told me about" London said "will you be at the grand opening?"

"Of course, but I know it will go well, my mom is the best chef I have ever known" Matt answered with a smirk on his face.

"Well then I hope for the meal to be perfect" London said as she walked away.

"Who was that" Matt asked looking around.

"That was London Tipton, her father owns the hotel" Maddie said, seeming uninterested, "she is kind of an airhead sometimes but she is alright."

"You may be right about that" Matt said as he watched London skip out of the lobby. "So Zack, Cody, I was wondering if you guys could look at something I have been working on."

"Ok, what is it?" Cody says with a helpful smile stretching across his face.

"It's some computer graphics I have been working on," Matt said looking at both of the twins "they look good but I would like a second opinion."

"Sure, sounds like fun" Zack as they turned around to follow Matt back to the elevator.

"So what are these graphics for?" Cody asked.

"I have a website and I was going to put them on and see if they are liked, then people can buy them from me" Matt said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, that's an easy way to make some cash" Zack said with a greedy expression appearing on his face.

Cody looked at him and sighed, he knew what Zack was thinking and he knew it was stupid and would fail like so many others had. They followed Matt to the elevator, after getting to the top they followed him to his mom's and his suite and then to his room.

When they entered his room, Zack and Cody where amazed at the computer setup he had, it was the most advanced systems they had seen, and some of the most expensive.

"I know what you are thinking" Matt said walking over to his computer "you are wondering how my mom and I could afford this setup right."

That was exactly what they were thinking and all they could do was nod in agreement.

"Well, my mom helped a lot with all the jobs we have been doing and places we have been, we just bought the basic computer and software and I helped out when I first began making the website and art" Matt said as he sat down at his computer "we just bought upgrades and new parts over time."

"Wow, this whole thing must have cost a fortune" Zack said looking over the computers "I bet you could hack into any computer in the world from here."

"My system might be powerful but it is not that powerful" Matt said as the computer started up and his art began appearing on the page, many different abstract, surreal and photo manipulations of different landscapes and people flood the screen. Zack and Cody were overwhelmed with the amount before them.

"Well what do you guys think" Matt said moving away from the screen to allow maximum view for he twins "if you guys approve they will be on my site and for sale by tomorrow morning."

Both Zack and Cody were amazed at the level of detail in the computerized art and how many, but it didn't take them long to go over the whole of them and give Matt their opinions.

"I think they are amazing" Cody said "the level of detail and the originality of the work is awesome."

"Yeah, they are pretty cool" Zack said, thinking of more to add "I like the use of color and the different things you can see if you let your eyes blur."

Matt took these at very positive reviews, and after he sat back down and closed the screen they walked out of his room back to the living room.

"Thanks for your help guys, its always good to have a second opinion on things like this" Matt said as they walked out the door to the suit, and locked it behind them.

"No problem," Zack said, as they walked to the elevator "anything to help a friend." As they entered the elevator, a sense of accomplishment filled Matt; it had been so long since he had some friends like Zack and Cody.


	3. Memory

Sorry the update took so long, much was happening, hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 3: Memory**

_One Month later, at Night_

Matt was sleeping enveloped in a dream, tossing and turning as the dream slowly twisted its way to a nightmare, a memory of the past.

_Dream/Flashback_

Matt was walking down, a dark deserted hallway, the house he was in seemed eerily familiar, but he could not put is finger on it. As he walked down the hall he noticed, when he passed a mirror he was getting younger the farther he went.

He still continued being drawn by something, he turned into a room with only an oversized chair in the center, and all was quiet until.

"You stupid, worthless brat," suddenly came a voice from the chair as a large man stood up, and a bottle dropped to the floor shattering on impact.

Matt was scared but didn't move, even though he wanted to, the man walked over to him, and that was when he knew where he was and who the man in front of him was.

He was home, back in the old house, and the man walking towards him, now standing right in front of him was his father.

"You worthless bastard, everything is your fault" his father said as he raised his hand and backhanded, young Matt hard across the face, knocking him off balance.

"Daddy," young Matt said tears forming in his eyes holding his red hurt face, "why did you do that, daddy?" he asks as his father walks up to him again.

"Why, why did I hit you?" his father repeats mockingly hitting Matt even harder with his other hand sending him to the ground "I did it because you are a worthless waste of flesh, because everything bad that happens around here is your fault, and I am going to punish you for each problem you have caused."

Matt was on the ground holding his face trying to get up, tears falling down his face as his father stood near him and kicked him without warning in the chest a few times. Matt tried to defend himself but he was too small and weak to do anything to stop his father, when his father stopped kicking him he left Matt on the floor rolled into a ball holding his hurting stomach and chest crying and trying to understand what had just happened.

_End Dream/Flashback_

Matt woke up screaming and crying more than he had done in a long time, he was back in the hotel, in his bed alone in his room. _It was only a dream, but it felt so real _Matt thought as he looked around his dark room, it was still raining outside as he saw the rain hitting the window.

Just then his door opened and his mom came in, she was worried when she hear the screaming, looking at her son sitting in his bed unfazed by her entry, tears slowly falling down his cheeks, and his facing looking very red like someone had hit him. She sat down next to him.

"Honey is everything alright?" she asked trying to comfort son, "did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, i-it w-was dad, at the old house" Matt replied crying softly "he was h-h-hitting me, it was like it was starting all over again"

"Its okay, honey, it was only a dream, they can't hurt you" she said, holding him close to her as he still cried softly "you are a strong boy, if anyone can get through this, it's you, and you have new friends you can help you if you need it."

This was a refreshing voice to Matt and he knew everything she said was right. Soon it would be time for him to tell Zack and Cody about what had happened to him and to see if they still wanted to be his friends.

He soon fell back to sleep, the nightmare was gone, and only pleasant dreams were in his mind from then on.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_Later that morning_

Matt woke up still thinking of his nightmare, he got up and dressed as slowly as he could. He knew he would have to tell Zack and Cody the truth and that one of them would ask about the scar.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen where Jen was cooking breakfast. He could smell her famous omelets, he knew she only cooked that breakfast when she wanted to make him feel better or she had a talk for him.

"Hey honey, did you sleep any better?" Jen asked still keeping her attention on the omelets that were almost done.

"Yeah, I did, thanks for asking, I feel a lot better now, and the omelets smell great by the way" Matt said sitting down at the already made table.

"I knew you would like it," she said carrying over the finished omelets to the table and give Matt his. "So what do you have planned for today," Jen said staring on her omelet looking at Matt as he started his looking a little distracted.

Matt looked up after taking a bit, and waiting to finish chewing then replying "I was going to go hang out with Zack and Cody, I also have a feeling that the truth will be told today." His mom nodded knowing it was better not to meddle when he had made up his mind and he knew things she didn't.

After finishing breakfast he got up, said bye to his mom, and left to go to the twin's suite just down the hall. While walking he started to get a small headache, he didn't think much of it until he started to lose his balance and stopped and leaned against the nearest wall. _I just needed to catch my breath, that nightmare took more out of me than I thought_ he said to himself feeling better and continuing on his walk to the suite.

As Matt neared the suite he began to feel better, when he arrived he heard noises but knocked anyway. The door was opened by Carey, who looked a little flustered.

"Oh, good morning Matt, come in" she finally said, letting him though the door and it, Matt saw Zack and Cody on the couch playing a video game, "Sorry Matt but I have a big show in a few minutes and have to get going."

"Its alright, I am sure Zack, Cody and I can think of something to do" Matt said with a voice of calming and confidence.

"Alright, boys I have to get going," she said giving each of them a kiss goodbye "I should be back in a few hours, love you be good" she said as she walked out of the door.

"So what are you guys playing?" Matt asked as he sat in the middle of the twins as usual, "hope it is something good."

"You bet it is," Zack said barely taking his eyes off the screen "its Goo Zombies 4, it's amazing and addicting." Even Cody had his eyes glued to the screen; the game was only a one player but equally fun to watch.

Zack was on a roll, Matt and Cody have never seen him play so focused before, after about 2 hours he was still going and doing well, but still dying a few times here and there.

Matt's headache from early suddenly came back without warning, but not very bad. He slowly raised and his head and rubbed it.

"You okay Matt?" Cody asked looking worried for a minute.

"No, I, I just need to use the bathroom," Matt said sounding out of breath as he got up and walked around the couch as to not disturb Zack, and entered the bathroom closing and halfway locking the door behind him.

In the bathroom he walked up to the mirror and looked in, he looked at the person staring back and his head started throbbing like never before. He clutched his head trying to sooth the pain and make in go away but, nothing was working, after about a minute of pure pain, he felt a sharp different pain on his face, he reached up and touched blood.

"No, this can't be happening," He said scared and still hurting, he looked in the mirror, his scar had begun to re-open, he couldn't believe his eyes, a small part of the scar in the corner had opened, but just then the pain returned stronger now, and he felt the whole scar rip open and the hot blood drip down his face. He screamed so loud his voice was heard in all the rooms around the suite and scared the hell out of Zack and Cody in the next room.

"Matt" Cody almost screamed, as he ran to the door, which wouldn't open "Matt open the door, say something" he was worried; he had never heard anyone scream as loud as that.

Zack left his game, not caring anymore, ran to their room and brought back a tool kit, "Move Cody, let me take care of this," he said working to open the door after pushing Cody out of the way, who was starting to cry, they had never faced this kind of crises, and for once he didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds Zack opened the door, they found Matt, out cold, on the floor of the bathroom blood everywhere, and Matt's face torn open. At first they were shocked then they did what they had to, Cody ran to Matt and held a towel on his face to try and stop the bleeding, he told Zack to call 911. Zack ran to the phone and dialed, while in the bathroom Cody was trying with little success to stop the bleeding, it wasn't a lot but it was enough, he noticed he was kneeling in a small pool of Matt's blood which stained his pants.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_In the lobby of the Tipton_

Moseby was checking in some new guests, "Enjoy your stay at the Tipton" he said as the couple walked on. He started to hear sirens, but not thinking much of it he went on his daily business. But they didn't pass by like he expected, they stopped in front of the hotel, and three paramedics ran in caring a stretcher.

"What's going on here" Moseby asked one of the paramedics as they headed for the elevator.

"We got a 911 call from a suite on the 23rd floor, a young boy unconscious bleeding from a wound on the face, now excuse me we have to hurry" he finished as he entered the elevator and it rose the floors.

Moseby was shocked and thought, _Zack, Cody and Matt are on that floor, I should tell their mothers_ as he ran off to tell Carey who was closer.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_In the Martin's suite_

"Matt, come on wake up," Cody said still holding a towel to his face, it had been about 5 minutes, since Zack had called 911, and Matt was still bleeding slowly, but the majority of it had stopped.

Zack was pacing around in the main room, walking in to check on Matt and Cody every few seconds, "Where could they be" Zack asked himself, why the ambulance was taking so long, Matt could be dying for all they knew.

Suddenly the door was opened with force, and three paramedics ran in and saw Zack, "Who called 911 and what's wrong?" the lead medic said.

"I called 911 and my friend he is bleeding badly in the bathroom," Zack managed to say, still scared, as he lead them to Cody and Matt in the bathroom, there was a lot of blood on the floor, and all over Cody's pants and shirt, from helping Matt.

The paramedics told them both to leave and they moved the towel to find Matt, still unconscious and breathing but his face was covered in blood, both fresh and dried, "We need to move him quickly, and get him help."

They moved him to the stretcher and radioed down to the ambulance to let the hospital know. As they moved quickly down the hall to the elevator Zack and Cody followed, Cody felt disgusting being covered in his friends blood, he was also feeling ill as he followed his brother down the hall.

They rode down in the same elevator, and when the reached the lobby, a mass of people had gathered already, waiting to see what was going on. Zack and Cody saw their mom as she pushed her way through the crowd to her boys followed closely by Jen.

"Oh my God, boys are you alright," she asked as she looked over them both, and almost fainting when seeing Cody.

"I am fine mom, it was Matt who was bleeding" Cody said, looking at his mom then his brother, he felt a bit dizzy suddenly, "we need to go with him, he, he might nee…."

Suddenly Cody threw up on the floor and collapsed in front of his mother, who screamed his name and knelt next to him.

One of the paramedics ran over to him and tried to help Cody, Zack was in shock, unable to move or speak, the medic looked up "He is going to be ok, but I would get him to the hospital to be sure, ok."

Carey nodded and picked Cody up with the help of Zack who was responsive now and they took him to Carey's car.

The paramedics were busy taking Matt to the ambulance and Jen ran up to him "honey are you alright," she asked expecting a response but getting none "honey say something, what's wrong with my boy?"

"He is unconscious, but still breathing, he lost a lot of blood we need to get him to the hospital" on of the medics said.

"Can I come with, I am his mother," she asked as they loaded Matt into the ambulance, the paramedic nodded and the doors closed behind her and the ambulance speed off to the hospital.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_Few minutes later at the hospital_

The moment they had arrived at the hospital, Matt was rushed off somewhere, Jen had no idea what was wrong, or what was going on as she sat in the waiting room. From a door behind her, the Martin family walked out, with Cody who was awake, but pale.

"Jen," Carey said as he walked over to Jen sitting next to her as Zack and Cody, sat on the other side. "Jen how is it going? Is Matt alright? Where did they take him?" Carey asked trying to get some answers.

"I don't know, no one has told me anything since we arrived" Jen said looking up at Carey, then down at Zack and Cody "What happened up there with you guys?" she asked, not sounding as made as the twins suspected.

"We were just playing video games," Zack said.

"Matt got up and said he had to use the bathroom" Cody continued, still covered with blood, sounding a little weak and out of breath but healthy none the less.

"Then we heard a scream, and ran to the bathroom but it was locked" Zack continued, "we tried to open it, but it took a while."

"When we finally got it open and he was lying on the floor bleeding" Cody said, "I told Zack to call 911, and I tried to stop the bleeding, by holding a towel to Matt's face."

"Well I hope Matt's okay," Carey said looking at the boys, and at Jen who was still freaking out, but beginning to calm down.

A nurse came out of a door in the back and walked over to look at Cody. She had been told to look out for them. She bent down and looked at him, she then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle opened it and gave one to Cody. She told him to take it and he should feel better. He took the pill and the nurse walked away saying she would be back to check on him later.

Thanks for reading, now a review would be nice and contructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Truth

Hey all, sorry for the very long wait, but so much was happening. Well here is he next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

****

**Chapter 4: Truth**

_Hospital_

In the hospital it had been about two hours since Matt was brought in and no one had said anything about his condition except that he was stable and was being examined and x-rayed.

Jen was pacing around the lobby with Carey. Zack and Cody were reading some of the out of date magazines in the waiting room, and feeling a lot better since the nurse gave him the pill. She had come back a while ago and gave him a clean bill of health. Then a door to the back of the hospital opened and a single nurse walked out and over to Jen and Carey.

"Mrs. Mesman" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Jen answered quickly "I am Jennifer Mesman."

"Your son is done being examined and has been moved to a room. You can go see him if you want, it is room 345." she said looking at the group before her, all their eyes widening and joy filling their faces as they ran off to Matt's room.

When they arrived at the correct room Jen opened the door and saw Matt lying on a bed in a hospital gown asleep.

After everyone had entered the room Jen closed the door and walked over to her sleeping son. His head was wrapped up and only one eye was uncovered along with his nose and mouth. Zack and Cody went up to the left side of the bed while Jen and Carey on the right side, all looking down at him, Jen took his hand.

After a few minutes alone in silence the door to the room opened up and the doctor walked in.

"Hello" he said "I am Dr. Laurence, I was the one who examined you son."

"Oh, what's wrong with my baby" Jen asked in a shaky voice.

"Matt here will be fine, he is stable and the bleeding has stopped," Dr. Laurence said in a confidant and reassuring voice, "but we still don't have a good idea what caused this to happen."

This made Jen eyes widen "What? You don't know how this could happen" She said worried now.

"No, I mean we have an idea but it is only one idea," Dr. Laurence explained "we think that it had something to do with some suppressed memories, something must have triggered them to resurface and a migraine resulted and we think that lead to the old wound reopening."

When he finished it was a shock to everyone. Jen was not as surprised, she looked at her son and then at the twins who didn't understand half of what the doctor had said. _You were right, it was time to tell them the truth about everything. I should have know, you are always right about things like this _Jen thought to herself.

A few minutes after the doctor left, Jen noticed Matt's eyes twitch, and begin to open. She turned to the Martins and said "Guys he is waking up."

They heard and hurried over and sat around Matt's bed. Matt slowly opened his eyes, everything was bleary for a moment, and he saw rough outlines of what he thought were people around him. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he saw out of one eye his mom, and friends standing around him.

"M-mom" Matt managed to say, still weak from the ordeal "where am I, what happened," he asked looking around the hospital room.

They all told him what happened, each telling what happened and finishing for the others. Matt sat in shock feeling his bandaged face and tracing the line of the scar on his face through the wrapping, it still hurt a bit but not much.

"So it wasn't a dream" Matt said quietly, then suddenly his head hurt again, he could feel his brain throbbing and more memories resurfacing. "Mom" he said in pain, as Carey went for a nurse, and the twins just stood their not know what to do.

Jen reached into her bag and pulled out Bucket, Matt's stuffed warn bear, she quickly handed it to him. As soon as he had hold of the bear he hugged it tight and buried his face into it, as he did this his head felt well, but some mild pain was there.

"Matt, are you alright?" Zack and Cody both asked in unison, confused as how a bear calmed him down so quickly.

Carey returned with a nurse who rushed over to Matt and began to examine him. "Well he experienced a minor migraine it would appear" the nurse said calmly, "nothing to worry about, I will get him some painkillers and that should help."

As she left Matt gave his mom a look she knew all to well, it was time for the truth to be told, she got up and asked Carey to leave the boys alone for a while. She said they had something important to talk about, and she would fill her in elsewhere. They both walked out as the nurse walked in with the painkiller. When she left she closed the door and Matt turned to Zack and Cody and gave a big sigh.

After taking the painkiller he again looked at the twins and thought about what he was going to say. It had been so long since he had told anyone his secret and it was always difficult at first.

"Zack, Cody, there is something I need to tell you now," Matt said with a great sigh looking at both of the twins as a confused look was stretched across their faces "the first day I moved to the Tipton, I know that you wanted to ask about my scar but you never did."

"Well it didn't seem like a good first thing to say and we didn't want to pry" Cody said quickly sounding a little embarrassed.

"Its okay, I am used to the question, and I am okay with what happed" Matt said "and I knew I was going to have to tell you guys sooner or later."

"Tell us what?" Zack asked

"That my father was the cause of this scar" Matt said point to his face scar.

"This scar, you mean there are others" Cody said looking and sounding shocked.

"Yeah" Matt said undoing his hospital gown, still dressed from the waste down, "he left me with many memories, etched into my skin" as the front of the gown fell to the bed his scared and battered body was revealed. It was full of scars, burn marks, welts, permanent bruises, deep gashes and many other indescribable wounds that littered his body leaving very little untouched smooth skin.

Both Zack and Cody were stunned, they were speechless, even when trying to comment or say anything all that came out was air. After a few seconds of silences, Zack becomes physically ill and rushes to the near trash can and throws up. After he gets up that was the kick needed to start the conversation again.

"Are you ok" Matt said, with worry in his eyes "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but I wanted to make sure I could trust you, and now I am sure."

"Matt, you know you can tell us anything" Cody said "we are your friends you can trust us with anything."

"Yeah I know but this is information that I do not give out all the time" Matt said looking at Cody with his uncovered eye "I would like not to remember it until I am sure you are ready."

"Makes sense," Zack adds "I can see how you would not want to repeat such painful memories on a daily basis."

"Right Zack" Matt said, a little surprised, he had never seen Zack so companionate and understanding before, he knew he could trust them and that was the last shred he needed.

"It all started six years ago, when I was about five, my father was nice and happy till the day he was laid off from work and the bills began to pile up" Matt began his mind racing with memories "my mom worked nights so she never knew when he started drinking and, and beating me…"

Over the next three hours Matt told the twins everything that had happened to him, he didn't spend to much time on details just the basics. He told them all the horrible things his father had ever done to him, the whippings for taking out his anger, the beatings with fists, feet and any other handy item which he did when ever Matt did anything remotely wrong, the burns for seemingly no reason, the cutting with all sorts of knifes, and other random kinds of torture.

Everything he told the twins made their faces cringe and looks of disgust sympathy and anger fill them. But when he got to the part about his mom finding out and his father trying to kill him and shattering his left leg, which they did see the long two foot scar from where it was reconstructed.

While in the hall Jen was telling Carey the same things, as Matt was telling Zack and Cody, but her story was more on what happened afterwards. On the trials, and the one year since it had ended, and all the good times they had had. She also told Carey about a strange gift Matt seemed to have acquired from the ordeal.

"It's almost like he can see into the future sometimes, and he has a air around him that seems to make him so likable and calming to others" Jen said to Carey, which ended her tale, Carey was speechless, hundreds of thoughts in her head, how would her boys react to this? Would it change their friendship? Would it effect anything?

But in the end after it was time for Matt to be released, his head still wrapped up, as they left smiles stretched across all their faces as they walked to Carey's car and filed in. Soon laughter followed and they were all happy once more, like nothing ever happened, life was never going to be the same after the truth was told.

Thanks for reading, now please review, they are very helpful good or otherwise.


End file.
